


Oh, To Be Yours

by MagpieMorality



Series: Fae Sides Prompts [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fae & Fairies, Fae Magic, Implied Sexual Content, Irish Deceit, It's pronounced Dov-all I believe, Kinda?, M/M, Multi, Possible dubcon undertones?, Poverty mention, fae roman, harem?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22863931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/MagpieMorality
Summary: From this prompt:“What a good mortal. I’m glad I decided to keep you.” + roceit (you can make it polyam if you want) and fae!roman???
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Implied Roman/Others
Series: Fae Sides Prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646839
Comments: 16
Kudos: 70





	Oh, To Be Yours

**Author's Note:**

> From this prompt:
> 
> “What a good mortal. I’m glad I decided to keep you.” + roceit (you can make it polyam if you want) and fae!roman???

Domnhall ‘Dove’ MacCread had given his name to a Fae. His true and fullest name, and to none less than the Prince of Summer himself. At the time he’d had nothing to lose and a whole lot to gain from the transaction, and now? 

Now he could imagine no other life than languishing here in the palace with the other pretty people the Prince had stolen away. Dove was one of the newer ones, the newest in fact, which made him the special favourite. The Prince, who graciously allowed them to call him Roman, was due back any minute and Dove was anxiously awaiting his return, basking in the sunshine as he leaned out of the turret window and watched the gate, wrapped in the finest of silks, his hair braided with Prince Roman’s ruby and silver colours. 

The horns started and some of the other mortals rose from their lounging elsewhere in the enormous room. It was really more like several rooms, only there were no walls, merely hung drapes that divided the odd bit off from another, huge arched ceiling painted with a thousand divine scenes. Dove didn’t know most of the others yet. Roman had forbidden him from speaking to anyone that wasn’t the Prince himself, claiming his voice as he claimed everything else about him. He would be allowed to join them and the community they’d built once Roman picked a new favourite, but that was at least a few years down the line. 

Prince Roman had a tendency to obsess, see. It was unfortunate or fortunate, depending on where you stood in the situation, but for Dove- taken from a life of poverty and cruelty and dropped into splendour unlike anything else- it was a blessing. He was loved, adored, desired and taken care of. Treasured and spoiled and soon he would go from that to having a sort of new family, with the others. He knew they waited patiently for the day as well, offering him kind smiles from a safe distance and often leaving presents, though communication was still out of the question. 

The horns sounded again, and as he squinted down into the marble courtyard his Prince clattered in through the gate, resplendent in his shining silver armour and red plume atop his chestnut destrier. 

He pulled the helmet off and tossed it aside, looking up and meeting Dove’s eyes, smiling his perfect white smile. Dove threw down the scarf he often wrapped around his wrist for comfort, and Roman caught it out of the air, holding it tightly as he vanished into the palace. 

Within minutes he was striding across the vast room and holding Dove against the window frame to kiss him, checking him over and finding no signs of harm or otherwise. Dove smiled, blushing prettily, and ducked his head to Roman’s chest. 

“I hear you’ve been such a good pet, my darling songbird, while I’ve been away,” The prince murmured, combing his fingers through Dove’s growing white hair. “Is that the truth, Domnhall?” 

Dove nodded, the response compelled from him though he’d have given it freely. “Yes, my Prince. I followed every instruction you gave, just as you gave it.”

“What a good mortal. I’m glad I decided to keep you.” The praise made Dove’s legs weak and he blushed harder. Roman just smiled. “Come, to bed with you. I have travelled far and I have missed you. Next time I will do my best to bring you along, if you are amenable. What do you say?” 

“Yes, my Prince,” Dove repeated, adoration rich in his voice. “Anything for you.”


End file.
